


Relaxation and Release

by CryArt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, But there is no drugs so dont worry, I REGRET NOTHING, IN THE TRASH, Ill go were i belong, M/M, Masterbation, No real drug use just a mention of acid trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss Needed time to himself.<br/>But uh, interruptions are a must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation and Release

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I wrote something...
> 
> Not gonna lie... Only one of my fanfics I really loved, even if it was corny... There is one in particular I'm not proud of.. I might rewrite it. I don't know... Anyway.. I hope you enjoy this.

It Was About 2 in the afternoon, Snake Was Overly stressed due to the amount of paper work Miller Decided to give Him since he saw lackluster in His Boss' duty to fill out recruitment forms.  
Yes, new recruits are always good to have on the r&d team or Intel and medical, it was all to much for snake to handle at the moment after he recently woke up from a nine year comma, I mean come on cut me some slack, he thought.

Snake was slowly puffing on his cigar, looking around in silence as he was strolling along the platform, soldier saluting as they pass. Snake could really go for a good wank right now, stressing over paperwork while all pent up was not a good thing during this time of day. Snake immediately rounded a corner, looking around for blindspots from his men, seeing if they would spot him before stopping at a corner. Just enough coverage to get a quicky out of the way then get back to work. 

Snake slowly began palming himself through his pants, looking around just in case before giving a sigh. It was a slow build, but it wasn't long before Snake's breathing became ragged, heavy and hot. Grunting and groaning lowly as he worked his fly open, pulling out his girthy half hard cock then stroked it to the rest of it's full size, letting out a low groan.

He closed his eye, relishing the warm feeling pooling below his navel. Head falling back as he breathed deep. He felt as if he was floating in a pool of warm water, as if he was getting ready or, already on an acid trip to ecstasy town.   
So close, he was so close.

The sound of someone clearing their throat stured him from his Lust filled drift. His eye popping open and was immediately greeted with a familiar face only 4 feet away from him. Snake's mouth gaped open in shock, eye wide and brows raised as he was speechless. "O..ocelot.." Snake finally managed to say. "I was looking for you.. Was gonna ask if you needed any help with those papers but uh... I can clearly see you uh.. Might need help with something else.." Ocelot said with a sly, smug tone, smirking at the corner of his mouth while his eyes stared straight at Snake's cock which was still in his hand and fully dripping wet with pre-cum. "I uh.." Snake immediately began fixing himself Back into his trousers. "Don't need help.. Thank you for the offer... I'll uh.. Get.. To work.." Snake stuttered, clearing his throat, his eye darting and looking away, cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Ocelot walked over to Snake, filling the gap between them. "C'mon Boss.. Wouldn't kill you if you just let me help with your.. Situation.." Ocelot whispered seductively, or what seem seductive because it sure as hell send shivers down snakes spine. Ocelot easily unconfined Snake's cock, talking it into his gloves palm, enjoying the feeling of it's weight in his hand as he gave it a few strokes. Snakes breath hitched slightly, placing his hands on ocelot's sides as he bit back a groan.

Before he knew it, Ocelot was kneeling down, pressing his lips on the shaft of his cock as he slowly licked from base to head. Tongue teasing the slit before wrapping his lips around the head of snakes cock. Snake groaned, placing his hand on ocelot's head, fingers entangling into his hair as his hips bucked forward. "Fu...ck.." Snake growled. Wasn't long after when ocelot began bobbing his head, using his tongue to lick around the sides of snakes girthy size. Groaning softly as ocelot did his best to take the rest of snakes cock down his throat, breathing heavily through his nose, softly gagging as he pulled off, continuing to bob his head while making excessive slurping sounds. 

Didn't seem to bother snake though, it only made him feel hotter, thrusting his hips slightly as he enjoyed the warmth of his mouth around his cock.  
Getting close, once again.  
Breathing becoming heavy, head feeling light. Yes, exactly what he needed.   
All he could hear was ocelot moaning as he filled his mouth with the bitter taste of his hot, thick, semen. Ocelot Downing his salty 'milk' before pulling off, panting. "A.. Little warning next time..." Ocelot finally said after catching his breath.  
Snake gave a chuckle, smirking. "I'll remember that ...next time.."

**Author's Note:**

> I did no spell check or grammar or anything.. This was just one of those things that popped in my head and was like.. Hm. Time to write trash.
> 
> I'm not sorry. Anyway.. Hope you guys like this!
> 
> Tell me what other pairs you wanna see.  
> Feel free to contact me on tumblr 
> 
> >> http://cryart.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me a message of some story scenarios you'd like to see and I'll do my best to fulfil those needs.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this!


End file.
